The Burning Saiyan
by Some Beautiful Shpee
Summary: Peppen had always been questioning his allegiance towards Lord Frieza, he enjoyed the violence he got out of it but he didn't enjoy serving under Frieza. However one hit to the head changed everything, he suddenly did not enjoy violence, he needed to escape but ended up crash landing on earth. What will happen to him when he meets a fellow Saiyan, Kakarot?
1. Tail-People

The air was dusty and oddly warm, as two masculine humanoids clad in armor with odd devices on their eyes walked across a burnt road. Oddly enough, both humanoids have tails, one of which was wrapped around his torso, the other freely out.

While both of their hairs were colored black, the same humanoid with the wrapped tail had a slightly darker skin color, almost a shade of grey, the grey one also had messy, unkempt hair, while the other one had his hair tied back into a shirt ponytail, leaving some of it still on the front.

The grey humanoid spoke as they stopped walking, "Peppen, your scouter is detecting that right?" The one named Peppen nodded, "Right, there is something here with a high power level, we should be careful Turles."

Turles and Peppen both began using their scouters, trying to find the exact location of the 'power level'. "I am picking up a level of ten-thousand, what about you Turles?" Peppen looked over to his tailed-partner, "Same as you, and it is coming from this general direction."

The duo looked at a destroyed building, next to the surroundings of other damaged buildings, "Lord Frieza might be pleased with us if we find this high power level and bring it to him." Turles proclaimed, Peppen nodded, agreeing with him. They then continued into the building without a further word, walking into the building and up the stairs to the second floor.

When they got up to the second floor they found nothing in there, Peppen and Turles immediately got onto their guard, as the power level had been coming from the room they were in.

When they finally thought that the power level was somewhere else and that they were safe, something quickly dropped from the ceiling and kicked at both of them, sending them both each to other sides of the room, Turles looked up but before he could react the figure was flying at him, who then punched him with a blow to the stomach, sending him crashing through the wall of the building.

Turles, now enraged at this assault, exchanged blows with the figure, who could be seen better now, the figure also seemed masculine, with a blue shade of skin and green hair. "Hold on," Peppen noted, now getting up from his blow, "that looks like a member of Zarbon's race! Turles also took note of this, realizing that this being was suppressing their true power. Turles and the alien stopped exchanging blows and flew apart from each other, both showing that they were capable of flight.

Peppen quickly flew over next to Turles, the alien glared at them, "What do you want with me?" Turles was the one who spoke up, "We wish to introduce you to our emperor, Lord Frieza, with a power level like yours you could be a fine asset for him." The alien kept glaring, "I know who Lord Frieza is, he conquered our homeworld and took any remaining members of our race into his army, our prince was even foolish enough to become his current-right hand man." Turles and Peppen remained fairly apathetic towards this.

The Alien continued speaking, "My name is Sesame, I am the true sole-survivor of our once-glorious race." Turles smirked and looked at Sesame, "That does not answer our question Sesame, will you join Lord Frieza." Sesame looked at them with rage now in his eyes, "And abandon my life to work for a tyrant? Never!" Sesame charged at Peppen this time, who had his arms crossed. "Then you accept your fate of death." Peppen quickly evaded a blow to the face, and then consecutively dodged a flurry of attacks. As Sesame kept attacking his speed increased as his form turned into that of a monstrous being, resembling an alligator.

As Sesame was attacking Peppen, Turles was charging a blast of energy on his hands, staring at the battling pair. Without giving Peppen verbal warning, just a look, he flings the blast of energy towards Sesame, hitting him directly and exploding on impact. Peppen was aware enough to fly out of the way before he got affected by the explosion.

When the smoke cleared up Sesame could be seen still floating, his garb was now tattered and he was panting, he also showed to sustain serious injuries. "It would seem that his monstrous form is not nearly a powerful as Zarbon's" Peppen noted. Turles smiled, realizing that they had extremely high chances at beating Sesame now. "You people are monsters." Sesame spoke to them in a much deeper voice, "Do you simply kill aimlessly? Serving under a tyrant?" Peppen and Turles both stopped and actually thought about this.

"You see," Turles spoke up after a long period of thought, "to put it simply, we Saiyans are a prideful-race, we are considered savages by most other races, even Lord Frieza tries to keep a close eye on us! But in the end, we live to fight and show our dominance upon the inferior races." Sesame growled at this insult and charged at Turles, Peppen flew next to him and they both consecutively exchanged blows against their enemy, who was easily overwhelmed by their sheer combined power levels.

At last all it took was a single blow from both of them for Sesame me to crumble to the ground helplessly, "No! I won't go down like this!" Sesame shouted out with anger and built up a massive ball of energy using both of his hands. Turles and Peppen both began to charge their own attacks. A purple energy would go around both of them as they held blasts in their hands, "Galick Gun!" They both shouted in unison, "You're finished!" Sesame shouted in desperation as he launched the large energy blast at them. "_FIRE!" _Turles and Peppen screamed with power as they released purple two beams of energy at the ball.

As the attacks collided the beams connected with the ball, slowing it down, but as Turles and

Peppen increased the amount of energy they put into their attack they pushed the ball back at Sesame. As the ball began to collide with him he screamed out in agony as it disintegrated him completely.

When the collision was over the surrounding area had been scorched even more than it had been, the buildings around them were also almost completely annihilated. As Peppen and Turles took some time to catch their breath from the skirmish they heard a slow clapping noise from above them. "Very good you two, maybe next time you'll actually think to kill an enemy a little _faster_, nevertheless you did something right for once." Both of the Saiyans looked in astonishment as they saw a horned purple and white person float down from the sky in a floating chair, alongside him were a rather-obese looking pink person with spikes on his head, and a person who looked just like Sesame, both of them were also clad in the same armor as the Saiyans.

Both Saiyans immediately bent down onto their knees, still floating through the air. Lord Frieza grinned, always being able to accept any form of flattery. "Oh well, you two can go back to the ship." Frieza pointed his finger towards a circular floating structure. "Yes Lord Frieza." They both replied in unison.

As Peppen and Turles flew towards the circular ship, Freiza was muttering under his breath, "I swear I may need to kill those Saiyans if they keep getting strong enough."


	2. Horned Men And a Masked Woman

Peppen walked towards a sink within the ship , as he turned it on he began splashing the water on his face, cleaning the dirt and dust off of his face from his skirmish. As he washed his face he thought of things, '_This job is more of life-or-death than it is service, I wonder if I should try to escape' _He stopped and chuckled to himself, betraying Lord Frieza is more like a death-wish. '_It's never been done, and I there would be plenty of people that would know where I went.' _

He turned off the sink and walked out of the room to learn of his next mission. As he walked his thoughts went back to that idea, what if he managed to escape? What would he do then? The conflict of running from his job gave him a small headache so he tried pushing the idea out.

When he made it to the control room he saw Lord Frieza, standing there waiting for something. "Ah good, you're here Peppen. I have a new assignment for you," Peppen looked at his emperor, waiting to hear of it, "There is a certain primitive planet that has been rebelling against me for some time, I would like you and a squad of my weaker soldiers to go down there, Turles has already been given an assignment." Peppen nodded his head and in the same quote he has said for years, "Yes Lord Frieza." And with that he left the room.

A large squad of armored soldiers, all with similar-eye devices were in a darkly lit room, they were all rocking back and forth as if the room was shaking around. "Be prepared men, these savages have mostly Power Levels of Nine-Hundred or higher, and although you all have Power Levels of One-Thousand, they outnumber us ten-to-one." Peppen was in this room and was commanding the soldiers, none of them gave a reply but instead nodded their heads towards him. Peppen took note of this and realized they were all looking at him quite angrily almost.

As Peppen dismissed the thought since they were soldiers, meant to be intimidating, although he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. As the rumbling of the room stopped, the front of it opened up to be a hatch door, Peppen looked out and down at the planet below them as they were suspended in the air. "Now! Demonstrate to these savages what happens when they question the name of Lord Frieza!" The soldiers roared in agreement as they descended down onto the planet, each of them flying.

The so called 'savages' were similar in appearance to Peppen, but without a tail, they were normally-built humanoids with a pair of horns, they saw the soldiers approaching them and flew into the air. Prepared to protect their planet at all costs, however the slightest difference in power levels is what can change these battles.

As the horned-people tried to fight back they were successful at taking out some Frieza Soldiers from sheer numbers of added Power Levels. However their smaller Power Levels led to one Frieza Soldier dying every five dying 'savages'. Peppen floated in the air watching the battle unfold, that was when he noticed several more-muscular 'savages' who had appeared from their homes. They barreled through the soldiers, this concerned Peppen enough to use his eye-device, as he read the numbers he simply grinned to himself, "Five-thousand, that is barely a concern!" After his previous skirmish this was nowhere near as hard.

He zoomed down and immediately punched one in the stomach, it did a double-take and descended to the ground seemingly-dead. The muscular horned-men looked at him in fury, there were now three of them left, they each charged at him. Peppen stared at them in the same apathetic look, as one of them tried to punch him he leaned back dodging the attack. As he did a mid-air vertical spin, kicking one of them into the ground as he caught the fist that was trying to hit him.

He swung the opposing horned-person into the other remaining one, his apathetic expression remained the same. The two remaining 'savages' growled at him and continued their attack, this time firing consecutive energy blasts at him consecutively. Peppen simply flew towards them dodging the energy blasts, he then gutted the 'savage' on the right. That 'savage' cringed in pain and fell from the sky.

The final remaining horned-person looked at him in anger, but then it seemed to calm down and smile at Peppen. This took him off guard slightly, "Speak savage, tell me what makes you so ecstatic for your demise?" The savage spoke to him in a gruff voice, "From that strength of yours, when our leader discovers what you've done, she'll kill you." Peppen looked at the warrior unimpressed and raised an eyebrow, "She?" As he said that he fired a singular energy blast right into the horned-being's stomach, which nearly drove a hole straight-through him."

As Peppen finished off any horned-people near him he flew onto the ground, trying to find this so-called 'leader'. As he looked he saw a figure with a hood and mask standing in front of him, this one seeming to have a different feel. Peppen used his device once again to figure out this person's power level, "Oh my, a massive Twenty-Thousand, you will be trouble for me." The figure gave no reply and instead looked at him, "You know, this scouter never lies, or does it? Perhaps you are weaker." Peppen was growing annoyed without receiving a response, though he knew that this person was their leader with such a High Power level.

He decided that he would end this fight quickly just like that. He charged at their leader with his fist out only for it to be caught by their hand. Peppen's apathetic expression was replaced by one of fear and surprise. Their leader then swung him into the ground, leaving a large crater. "Tell your soldiers to leave our planet and never come back, and tell 'Lord' Frieza that he shouldn't come either." The leader finally spoke in a soft, appealing voice, one that definitely belongs to a female. Peppen still marveled from what had just occurred, so he sat there, surprised. When the woman realized he wasn't going anywhere she kicked him very hard in the jaw, knocking him out of consciousness.

As Peppen was out cold the horned-people's leader was flying through the sky, firing energy blasts and attacking any soldier that was remaining. As this process went on the seemingly assured-victory seemed now no longer in the soldier's favor. A few retreating soldiers were carrying Peppen's body as they had found him unconscious, when they returned to their ship they flew off as fast as they could, running from their crushing defeat.

The horned-people roared in triumph at their victory, one of them ran up to their leader who was landing onto the ground, "Chief! What happens now? They'll probably bring Lord Frieza with them next time." She looked at the horned-person and smiled warmly at him removing her mask, "We'll prepare for that time, until then tend to the injured and we must train twice as hard, I have a feeling that we won't see them for a long time."

As the soldiers' leader, Peppen lay unconscious, the remaining few were debating with each other, "So what now? Lord Frieza wanted us all to kill him after this was over, but do we just kill him in his sleep now?" Some of the soldiers shifted uncomfortably as one of them suggested this, 'How about we just end him into a pod and launch him to the ends of the universe? It's not like he'll land on a planet." Many of the soldiers nodded their heads, acknowledging this as a good idea on what to do with him.

With their minds made up on what they wanted to do they put him into a pod and shut the door, they then put in random coordinates for it to send him off to who knows where. Most of them sighed in relief that Lord Frieza would not kill them for failing to kill him and they could claim that they both retook the planet and killed Peppen, as Lord Frieza did not take failure very kindly. And with all of the debating, they launched Peppen to his demise.


	3. Breathe

It was dark again, Peppen's eyes fluttered open as he realized he was packed tightly in something, he tried looking around his surroundings, he recognized the surroundings as a small space pod, he tried to move, only to feel an intense pain in his jaw and his body where he was kicked and knocked out.

He remembered the woman who had done this to him, surprisingly he would usually be filled with boiling rage, but instead he felt calm, he now thought back to previous times where he had done great acts of violence, and now the thought of it made his stomach turn.

What was going on with his mind? He was usually so violent and arrogant, but now it felt as if his personality was wiped clean, for a new one to develop, although he still had all his memories. He tried sitting up once again, fighting through the aching pain all over him.

As he looked at the controls he saw that it was greatly damaged, he could see through the window that the pod was also moving at high speeds forward. He realized that this meant he had no way to change the direction of the pod.

As he slammed his fist onto an empty spot of the pod in frustration, he tried to lean backward in the pod, he may as well get comfortable until he landed _somewhere. _So he continued sitting there, watching the empty space, occasionally he would see a planet pass by and would feel hopeless knowing he could reach that system. Eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a long sleep of his younger ages.

He appeared in a familiar scenario, he saw himself, still young, he was at an alien planet with a few others Saiyans he recognized as Turles, Nappa, Raditz, and Prince Vegeta himself. Nappa had just informed them that Lord Frieza had destroyed their home planet: Planet Vegeta, killing off their entire race. They had obviously all been shocked, Peppen, at the time had been so shocked that he didn't know how to react, so he just stayed quiet.

And then the scene changed once more, and he was standing alongside Turles, with a short, spiky-haired Saiyan, who was Prince Vegeta. He was showing them how to do the technique he had created, known as the Galick Gun. Eventually, they had figured out how to do it.

As he continued viewing the important events of his life in nostalgia there was a flickering image that he now saw and did not recognize. It was the woman-chief, however, she was removing her mask, beneath it he saw beauty he had never laid his eyes on before and oddly enough, she had a Saiyan tail.

Perhaps it was because she caused him to feel this calmness of his personality change, or perhaps it was her angelic voice: he would find her and apologize.

And then he was shaken awake. He made some grumbling noises as he saw that the pod was going towards a planet at high speeds. Peppen braced himself waiting for the pod to hit the atmosphere, however, if he was shaken like that he may have already hit it. As he looked he realized he was gaining speed towards the ground, now he could make out the terrain of the land better.

He could see cities down there, he could also make out a mountain, then he realized his pod was heading for the city. As his pod gained more and more velocity he readied himself for the larger impact, he was nearing a building with words saying 'Capsule Corps' however his fast pod sped right by it.

The pod then got hit by something with a loud _thump _and then crashed into a building. The door of the pod flew off as Peppen could finally escape the pod and breathe in the air. However, Peppen was delirious from being woken up, shaken around, and accidentally hitting his head again on the pod.

He stumbled unknowingly into a building with the word 'club' and another thing he couldn't make out. And the weird experiences started.


End file.
